Love&Hate
by Maloa
Summary: [SHINee - OnJong]Je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Il est ma force autant qu'il est ma faiblesse. On s'aime tellement que ça en est maladif. Pourtant quand tout va bien, on pourrait déplacer des montagnes, j'ai l'impression d'être superman et que je vais sauver le monde. Mais quand ça va mal, tout s'assombrit autour de moi et je sers les poings sans même m'en rendre compte, déjà


**Pairing :** OnJong  
**Genre **: Angst et Romance  
**Fandom :** SHINee  
**Disclaimers **: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, except the story.  
**Note :** Voilà voilà voilà, un looooong, très très long moment que je voulais écrire sur ce genre de relation mas j'avais un peu laissé tomber. Disons que je ne trouvais pas le bon démarrage. Mais une pote m'a poussé à l'écrire... (à coup de chantage HAHAHA) et du coup, je l'ai enfin pondu. J'ai voulu faire sur BTS au début, mais le seul pairing que je voyais pour cette histoire était le SeokGi mais j'arrive pas à les voir en couple, du coup j'ai changé de groupe pour attérir sur eux. Et je suis pas déçue, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de réécrire sur SHINee et notamment sur ce pairing. Sinon, c'est grave à Jun.K que j'ai trouvé le titre, merci à lui xD.  
Bon trêve de blabla, place à la lecture now. Enjoy~

x

-J'me barre. »

Alors que je le pousse pour sortir, il me rattrape et me colle contre le mur. Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter et la seconde d'après, Jonghyun plaque sa bouche sans délicatesse sur la mienne. Et comme d'habitude, je réponds au baiser avec cette même violence que quand je le frappais. Ca fait du bien de le sentir comme ça et maintenant j'ai juste envie de le prendre. Ce mec me rend dingue, il me fait péter des câbles, me fait sortir de mes gonds et pourtant je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de lui.

Il me mord la lèvre et ça m'arrache un petit grondement. Il sait aussi comment me chauffer. La colère de tout à l'heure complètement envolée maintenant, je l'attrape pour l'allonger par terre, à même le sol. Et je lui ravage à nouveau la bouche en lui agrippant les cheveux avec plus de force que nécessaire. Entre nous c'est sauvage, incontrôlé, jouissif presque animal. On n'a pas le temps pour la tendresse et la douceur, pas dans ces moments-là en tout cas.

Quand je libère sa bouche et me redresse un peu, il ne perd pas de temps pour agripper ma ceinture et l'enlever avec la dextérité d'un expert. Je le regarde faire en sentant mon excitation m'envahir tout entier, j'ai juste envie de le faire mien. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire.

A son tour il se redresse et enlève son tee-shirt, faisant révéler son corps en V, bien sculpté, qui me fait rêver. J'admire ses abdos, ça se voit qu'il a été à la salle de sport ces dernières semaines et je m'attarde sur le petit tatouage gravé sur son épaule. Il est sexy et viril, y'a pas à dire.

-T'attends quoi Onew ? », me dit-il en se léchant la lèvre d'un air bien trop obscène mais qui fait son effet.

Je me lève le temps de retirer mon pantalon qui me gêne maintenant et retourne sur lui pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'en pense de tout ça. Il a encore les marques de mes coups sur son visage et pendant un instant, ça me tord le ventre. Je déteste quand on en arrive là.

Je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Il est ma force autant qu'il est ma faiblesse. On s'aime tellement que ça en est maladif. Pourtant quand tout va bien, on pourrait déplacer des montagnes, j'ai l'impression d'être superman et que je vais sauver le monde. Mais quand ça va mal, tout s'assombrit autour de moi et je sers les poings sans même m'en rendre compte, déjà prêt à le frapper.

Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant. C'est lui et sa jalousie qui m'ont rendu aussi con. Lui et ses mots violents qui m'ont donné envie de le frapper la première fois. Si seulement on pouvait s'aimer normalement. Mais non, on n'est pas un couple ordinaire et je crois que cette histoire finira par nous briser.

J'arrête d'observer son torse pour passer à son visage. Ses cheveux ébouriffés me donne envie de les attraper avec violence et je mords son cou et sa mâchoire. Il me regarde maintenant avec des yeux pleins de luxure, à l'opposé du regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de me frapper. Il est incroyablement excitant comme ça que mes pensées s'embrouillent.

Je l'aime comme personne ne l'aimera jamais. Je l'aime si fort que des fois j'ai du mal à respirer quand je suis avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut s'aimer à ce point et se détester autant la seconde d'après. La ligne est tellement fine, un mot et tout part en vrille. Notre relation est à l'opposé de la sérénité et c'est de pire en pire. Maintenant, quand on se frappe, c'est pour se faire mal. Faut que le sang gicle, que les os craquent. Frapper pour blesser. Et c'est vraiment paradoxal parce que quand on fait l'amour c'est exactement la même chose : on veut se faire du bien et faire prendre du plaisir à l'autre.

Comment peut-on être à ce point contradictoire ? La plupart du temps je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête tout ça, parce que ça nous détruit de l'intérieur, ça nous noircit et bientôt il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Mais quand j'imagine ma vie sans lui, je la vois fade et sans goût et ça me fais flipper. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu m'excites comme personne. », murmure Jonghyun, la voix suave.

Je m'arrête un instant pour le regarder. Il sourit et soulève mon tee-shirt pour le retirer. Il se redresse un peu et embrasse mon ventre. Je me sens bien, vraiment bien. Il m'a complètement fait oublier notre dispute de tout à l'heure et toute haine que je ressentais pour lui s'est transformée en un désir fou. Je suis complètement aveuglé par lui maintenant et je me laisse faire quand il me pousse légèrement pour que je m'asseye et je pose mon dos contre le mur.

Jonghyun s'agenouille et pose une main sur mon entrejambe. Ca me chauffe, ça me donne des frissons, rien que ça et je décolle déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose pour qu'il m'excite, comme je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour qu'il m'énerve. On est tout le temps en tension lui et moi et c'est épuisant. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de sentir sa bouche autour de mon entrejambe.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprête à faire puisqu'il fait glisser mon caleçon et je me soulève un peu pour qu'il l'enlève totalement. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, il se penche vers moi avec un sourire prédateur et je ferme les yeux pour savourer les sensations qu'il va me procurer. C'est bon et faut dire que Jonghyun sait y faire. Alors que je sens sa langue glisser sur mon sexe, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser ma main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il accélère un peu et je ne peux plus détourner mes yeux de lui.

x

-T'étais où ? »

A peine j'entre dans l'appartement que la question me frappe de plein fouet. Je lève la tête vers Jonghyun, ses yeux sont injectés de sang et je comprends qu'il est déjà dans une colère noire. Va falloir que j'arrive à vite le contrôler sinon, ça va encore dégénérer.

-Au travail. Où veux-tu que je sois ? »

Je suis calme alors que je lui réponds mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'ai l'impression que je suis de moins en moins résistant et que je perds le contrôle plus rapidement maintenant. Bien trop vite même. Je sers les dents quand je le vois se rapprocher de moi. Trop près, c'est dangereux.

-Menteur. Tu rentres jamais aussi tard. », insiste-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il est sous pression, il ne va pas tarder à péter, c'est comme une bombe à retardement. « J'ai dit _t'étais où_ ? »

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il continue dans ses conneries. Notre amour est si passionnel qu'il en est destructeur et notre relation devient toxique. Comme un poison qui s'est insinué doucement en nous et qui nous fait perdre la tête. On n'a ce besoin dingue de contrôler l'autre, et comme aucun ne veut céder, c'est une longue bataille qui débute. Ce n'est que de la perversion, il faut que l'autre se soumette, rien d'autre.

-Et toi, tu faisais quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ? »

Je suis comme lui, autant jaloux. J'ai peur qu'il se barre pour quelqu'un de mieux, on est totalement plongé dans notre délire. Tout devient flou autour de moi, je ne vois plus que lui et je l'imagine soudain en train de fricoter avec un autre sur le canapé. Alors qu'il se met à sourire, j'ai l'envie irrépressible de le frapper. De lui montrer mon désaccord et tout ce qu'il m'inspire.

-Exactement ce que tu imagines. », répond Jonghyun avec un sourire narquois.

Cette fois s'en est trop et je lui attrape la gorge violemment. Ses yeux s'arrondissent sous le coup de la surprise mais très vite il m'assène un méchant coup de genou dans le ventre et je le relâche aussitôt en reculant. Il m'a fait mal. Je ne bouge pas un moment, le temps que la douleur passe un peu et des questions m'emplissent le cerveau.

Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ? Comment ? Quand ? Je ne sais plus mais la vérité c'est qu'on s'est aimé trop vite et trop fort. Notre amour était tellement magnifique qu'il nous a fait perdre la tête à un point inimaginable. Minho m'avait prévenu, m'a dit que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste être avec Jonghyun.

Maintenant qu'on en est là, j'arrive plus à savoir. Ma tête tourne, il m'a fait plus mal que ce je croyais. Je relève la tête pour l'observer, il a l'air d'un fou. Il est prêt à me frapper une nouvelle fois et moi aussi. Je ressens le désir de le faire souffrir autant qu'il me fait du mal. Son tempérament est aussi mauvais que le mien et c'est peut-être ce qui arrive quand une tornade rencontre un volcan.

C'est violent, puissant et ça détruit tout sur son passage.

Si on n'arrête pas cette relation empoisonnée, on va vraiment finir par se tuer. Tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui a disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une haine aveugle et encore une fois, je me relève et lui serre à nouveau le cou, si fort que je peux sentir son pouls. Ca m'euphorise de savoir qu'il a mal.

-Ar… Arrête. », balbutie Jonghyun avec difficulté entre mes doigts.

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jonghyun hoche de la tête comme il le peut et je me sens satisfait. J'ai encore gagné aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à avoir le dessus. Je vois la peur dans son regard maintenant et je serre un peu plus fort avant de le relâcher. Je vais m'asseoir alors que Jonghyun glisse contre le mur pour se poser par terre, une main autour de sa gorge marquée.

Mais rapidement, l'adrénaline que j'avais redescend violemment et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. J'étais à deux doigts de lui enlever la vie… Je me tourne brusquement vers lui et quand je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe et je m'en veux aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

Je suis stupide ou con. Ou les deux. Mais une chose est sûre : je me reconnais plus. Qui suis-je devenu ? Je me sens affreusement honteux et je vais rejoindre Jonghyun qui n'ose plus rien dire. Quand j'approche une main, il recule encore plus contre le mur.

-J'suis désolé. J'ai perdu le contrôle, jamais je ne recommencerai. »

Ce que je dis n'est que mensonge mais on veut tous les deux y croire. Au fond, on sait que ça recommencera encore si on reste ensemble. Là tout de suite, j'ai envie de partir et m'éloigner de lui. Je le fais trop souffrir, et réciproquement. On a ce foutu besoin de se briser pour se retrouver ensuite. C'est tordu, malsain, vicieux, _invivable_.

Maintenant que tout redevient clair dans ma tête et que la rage a disparu, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai dépassé la limite. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus brutal, plus agressif et ça me fait vraiment peur. Jusqu'où on va aller comme ça ? Même si quand tout va bien, c'est de plus en plus magique, quand tout part en vrille, ça devient tellement dangereux que je ne suis plus sûr d'assumer.

Finalement je repousse la mèche de cheveux de son front pour l'embrasser là avec délicatesse et je me dirige dans la chambre pour m'allonger. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir à notre situation. Il faut qu'on arrête nos conneries, j'ai d'ailleurs voulu partir plusieurs fois, mais j'ai toujours été trop faible pour le faire vraiment. Dès qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, on n'a l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose pour qu'on se sente complet.

x

Jonghyun dans mes bras, allongé sur le lit, je me sens tellement apaisé. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et je me sens vraiment heureux. Bien loin des moments de rage qui se répètent de plus en plus. Et là, je me demande même comment c'est possible ce changement d'émotions.

On s'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais on s'aime mal, de la mauvaise façon et trop violemment. Ce genre d'amour noir qui peut briser en une fraction de seconde et qui laisse des cicatrices à vie. Le genre de relation intense mais incroyablement destructrice. Chacun fait ressortir le mauvais côté de l'autre, cette part d'ombre en chacun de nous qui devrait rester cachée.

Le rêve de notre amour incroyable c'est lentement transformé en cauchemar mais malgré tout, on n'arrive pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Pourtant il le faudrait, il le faudrait vraiment. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, il représente tant de chose à mes yeux que je n'arrive pas à le quitter. Quand j'essaye, il me retient. Et quand il me retient, je perds toute envie de fuir.

Il suffirait d'un mot, un seul, pour que tout prenne fin. Si c'était Jonghyun qui me demandait de partir, je le ferais. Mais il ne le fait jamais, au contraire. Même quand on se frappe, qu'il a mal et qu'il a envie de crier, il continue de me retenir. C'est complètement dément, mais on n'est fous de toute façon. Malade d'amour, malade de nous, malade, malade, malade à en crever.

-Jonghyun… », je murmure tellement tout ça me fait mal. « Je suis désolé. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et tout _s'arrête._ »

Je me soulève un peu pour le regarder. Il ne dort pas, il a les yeux ouverts et il se tourne vers moi quand il me voit. On se fait face et mon cœur bat plus vite en le l'observant. Il est beau, comme il l'a toujours été mais il paraît… infiniment _triste_. Je pense qu'il réalise lui aussi qu'on n'a été trop loin cette fois. Son œil, malgré le maquillage, est toujours entouré de violet et son nez un peu gonflé me donne envie d'hurler. Mon cœur s'emballe de le voir dans cet état. C'est moi, ce dingue, qui lui ai fait ça. Mais pire que tout, la marque rouge de mes doigts sur son cou me donne le tournis et j'ai envie de vomir.

Je culpabilise comme un taré, pourquoi j'ai été si loin ? Je ne veux pas entendre sa réponse et pourtant je l'espère. Il faut qu'il me dise ce_ putain_ mot pour avoir la force de partir. Les yeux de Jonghyun se troublent avant de se teinter d'une lueur étrange. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, il a compris où je voulais en venir, enfin je crois. Pourtant, il reste silencieux et ça me tue. _Parle, dis quelque chose bon sang_.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis si triste ? », me demande-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés dans les miens, comme s'il lisait en moi.

_J'en ai une petite idée oui_. Si seulement j'avais pu me retenir, si j'avais pas serré aussi fort son cou, si seulement…

-… parce que ça me fait mal quand tu dis ce genre de choses. J'ai pas envie que tu partes, toi et moi c'est pour la vie. Et_ jamais _je ne te laisserai partir. »

Je suis pris d'un milliard de sentiments contradictoires, toute comme notre relation l'a été depuis des mois. Une alternance d'amour et de haine, de baisers et de coups, de mots tendres et d'insultes violentes. Je sais plus où j'en suis mais son sourire si rayonnant me fait oublier toute la culpabilité que je ressentais il y a encore deux minutes.

-Je t'aime_ trop_. »

C'est exactement ça, on s'aime _trop_ pour ne pas rester ensemble. Ca nous prend aux tripes, on s'aime de tous nos êtres, de la tête aux pieds. Et puis à quoi bon se séparer quand aucun de nous n'a envie de le faire ? Oui je suis faible mais Jonghyun est ancré en moi et je crois bien que jamais personne n'arrivera à l'enlever. Il fait partie de moi à présent et que lui me le dise me conforte dans l'idée que notre amour, bien que mauvais, ne doit pas être gâcher.

Peut-être qu'un jour on se détruira vraiment, que l'un de nous ira si loin qu'on en crèvera. Même si je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose, en cet instant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir. Qu'on se fasse du mal, au moins on s'aime comme peu de gens peuvent le dire. On s'aime d'un amour violent, noir mais tellement puissant et_ profond_.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais. »

Et voilà, comme toujours, il a réussi à dissiper mes doutes et mes craintes, comme toujours je plonge dans ses yeux incroyablement perçants pour m'y perdre totalement. Je sais qu'on se noie doucement dans des eaux sombres, mais si on est ensemble, alors je m'en fiche. On peut mourir, s'il est avec moi, alors tout va bien.

On s'aime comme des fous, de la mauvaise façon, mais on est nous_. Onew et Jonghyun_.

x

END


End file.
